Naruto of the Realms
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Hagoromo had taught him the art of realm walking. Channeling his chakra to a new realm Naruto was reborn hoping to continue in his predecessor steps. It was the eve of the annual Valentine's Day tradition. Naruto along with Keyblade Master teachers were of course attending. Though, as fate would have it his second life was going to be as hectic as his first one.


Naruto of the Realms

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

00

A story based off a deviantart gallery I saw. I'll give you guys the details too. A mass crossover story featuring primarily Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Was originally going to be featured during the mass update, but I'll just do a chapter 2 for it for the mass update come August 31st. I'm looking for good artists who are willing to take requests so message me in PM if you're a good artists.

00

Story Start

00

Dancing.

Dancing was one of her favorite activities. It was calming in fact.

Lilo was in the back yard of her arm. Her bod moved fluidly like water, the soft ocean breeze coursing through her raven hair.

She had been doing it ever since she was little. These festivals were a time of celebration. No monsters or crazy alien attacks. Just family and friends coming together.

Sometimes even Naruto would show up. A faint red glow appeared on the cheeks of the golden brown skinned girl. She remembered the last time he had shown up with his teachers.

He was a nice guy, with a great appetite, and an easy going disposition.

"H-hey now, I'm starting to slack off. Better just stick to practice…" Lilo stuttered, her mind veering off into thoughts a bit too embarrassing for her.

She began the dance again, practicing the new routine for the festival; she smiled, thinking of the outcome of the performance.

Maybe if she was lucky, Naruto might catch a bit of her act, and ask her to dance at his-

Lilo stopped and shook her head. "Ugh, what's with me today? Maybe I didn't get enough sleep… Yeah, that's probably it." Try as she might those thoughts would keep plaguing her. The sound of her sister calling her shook Lilo from her thoughts. Well it looks like it was time for her to go get ready for the festival.

00000000

Naruto could barely contain his excitement. He was chosen to take part in an important role at the n Valentine's Day festival.

_He was going to lead the first sweet couple's dance!_

He couldn't help but wonder who he was going to dance with? He wondered if Master Sora and Master Kairi would know more about it?

"It's like a mystery!" Kairi said that morning at breakfast, while Naruto took a seat. "This is the third year they're doing this festival so how they match the couples is unknown. Some say they match them through the couple picking the same flower. Others say they get a flock of female pigeons and a single male pigeon and they based it off whichever female pigeon the males goes too." Master Kairi was dressed in a long white robe which she usually wore a long pink flowing skirt under with black shorts under and a white tank top.

"Must be exciting huh?" Sora entered the room. His outfit also white, reminiscent of the outfit he took on whenever he summoned the power of the Final Drive. The over jacket like before was white and silver over a black shirt, though the pants were less baggy and now more formal in appearance. "Looking forward to the festival?"

"Of course," Naruto replied with an enthused nod. That was one of his favorite parts of traveling the worlds. Meeting the people and enjoying the cultures. He enjoyed the rest of the breakfast and couldn't wait until that night.

Naruto and the others made their way down the Village for the festival. He spotted Nani and her husband David amongst the crowd. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kawena."

"Oh hello Naruto." Nani greeted him with a warm smile. She was practically glowing, any day now she was expecting and looked incredibly radiant.

"You excited for the dance?" David asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I never really got to participate in festivals like this when I was young." Naruto replied as he glanced around. "Where's Lilo?"

"She went to join the other dances for the performance."

"I see." Naruto crossed his arms. He was a little disappointed; he was hoping to see her. He was dressed in the typical festival clothing of this island. He exchanged festivities for a bit before the festival officially began.

Soon it was time for the dance, and Naruto waited for his partner to come onto the dance floor, reciting everything in his head on what he was going to say to the girl. The mayor began his speech, doing a brief recount of the festival's history. Then the announcement was made that he would be leading the Couple's First Dance. There were claps and cheers and Naruto was no stranger to them. It was this world, the first one he was brought to by Master Sora during his first off world battle against the Heartless that wasn't Radiant Garden.

Then everyone clapped and cheered. Naruto stared as Lilo made her way towards him. She was wearing a deep coconut shade top with another open shirt overtop it yellow in color with white polka dots over shirt. She was wearing brown shorts with an orange skirt with a red and white polka dot sash tied around her waist. To complete her outfit she was wearing a flower necklace along with anklets and bracelets of the same design and sandals with yellow straps.

"Hi Naruto…" she said, blushing slightly.

"Whoa...Lilo…you look really…beautiful." Naruto finished with a blush.

Lil blushed deeply this time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, mister Uzumaki and miss Pelekai will now start the couple's first dance." The mayor announced.

"So…shall we dance?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah."

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, and began to dance in time with beat. It was a very harmonic and festive tone. Both couldn't help but the awkward feelings coursing through them.

Cerulean blue eyes met with soft chocolate brown. The distance between them closed as a slow song began to dance. Many couples joined the floor as the soft soothing tune along with the stars in the sky helped set the mood.

No words were exchanged.

Motions were made.

Before theirs could meet a piercing scream echoed throughout the area. Their eyes turned to see what was causing the sudden disturbance that caused people to run and scream in panic. To their horror a woman's heart was being ripped out by the one creature known to plague all worlds.

Heartless.


End file.
